The DHI Chatroom
by KatofFlorida
Summary: Where Finn and the Keepers, and other random characters show up to chat on a website! Enjoy! Rated T in case some 'inappropriate' characters say some 'inappropriate' things. Nothing too... mature.
1. Chapter 1

Philby: Philitup

Maybeck: Mybest

Charlene: Angelface 13

Finn: Finn

Willa: willatree

Amanda: Soccer_Star16

Jez: Princess_Jess

Dill: Dilltoast

(I don't know Finn's username, they only call it **Finn **and I don't think Amanda has a username)

**Philitup has logged on**

**Finn has logged on**

**Finn: Is this secure?**

**Philitup: Secure as ever.**

**Angelface13 has logged on**

**Philitup has logged off**

**Angelface13: Why did Philby leave?**

**Finn: Idk...**

**Philitup has logged on**

**Philitup: Trigger finger lol.**

**Angelface13: He speaks text!**

**Finn: -claps-**

**Philitup: Mean. I know how to text!**

**Willatree has logged on**

**Mybest has logged on**

**Mybest: Let's get this party started!**

**Willatree: That was a Black Eyed Peace song right?**

**Mybest: -_-**

**Willatree: What's that mean?**

**Finn: It's Black Eyed Peas.**

**Willatree: I though I said that.**

**Princess_Jess has logged on**

**Princess_Jess: 'Sup? Nash the devil let us get computers.**

**Mybest: And yes, that is a song…**

**Princess_Jess: What? Que pasa?**

**Philitup: Discussing Willatree's lack of pop culture references.**

**Willatree: NO.**

**Soccer_Star16 has logged on**

**Angelface13: She thought it was Black Eyed Peace. **

**Soccer_Star16: What?**

**Princess_Jess: LOLZ**

**Soccer_Star16: Jez, you're on here?**

**Princess_Jess: Duh.**

**Queen_Jeannie has logged on**

**Queen_Jeannie: HI! Nash wants Jez down now for dish-washing.**

**Finn has logged off**

**Queen_Jeannie: Why'd he leave?**

**Mybest: Dishes. **

**Princess_Jess: Is that a sexist joke?**

**Queen_Jeannie: Now that Finn's gone, you all are much less cooler. Later.**

**Queen_Jeannie has logged off**

**Finn has logged on**

**Finn: What did she say?**

**Angelface13: She wanted to know why you left.**

**Willatree: Mybest said dishes.**

**Philitup: What a lovely coverup.**

**Mybest: It was spontaneous.**

**Princess_Jess: Well apparently I have dishes to do, and unless I want to get my laptop taken away. Peace.**

**Princess_Jess has logged off**

**Mybest: Thank goodness she's gone!**

**Princess_Jess has logged on**

**Princess_Jess: I HEARD THAT.**

**Princess_Jess has logged off**

**Soccer_Star16: Still here, mybest.**

**Angelface13: More like Myfail.**

**Philitup: What?**

**Willatree: haha.**

**Finn: Heh.**

**Soccer_Star16: And philitup doesn't get it.**

**Mybest: Shut up.**

**Finn: I have to go, meet at Magic Kingdom, Philitup.**

**Philitup: Yeah, I have to go anyway.**

**Mybest: See ya. IN MY DREAMS.**

**Angelface13: The next DHI pickup line. **

**Philitup: That I get. Because we crossover at night**

**Soccer_Star16: Killing the joke philitup.**

**Philitup: Right. Sorry.**

**Angelface13 has logged off**

**Soccer_Star16 has logged off**

**Mybest has logged off**

**Willatree: Just me, philitup, and Finn.**

**Finn has logged off**

**Willatree: Okay, me and you.**

**Philitup has logged off**

**Willatree: Thanks for leaving me.**

**Dilltoast has logged on**

**Dilltoast: U 1 of Finn freind?**

**Willatree: Yeah…?**

**Dilltoast: Dat cool lolz. Wat u up 2?**

**Willatree: Cleaning. Bye.**

**Willatree has logged off**

**Dilltoast has logged off**

More to come of the chats of the DHIs since VMK is OVERrated. It probably isn't but you know what? They're moving forward in life. What should Wayne's username be? You all are so creative… underscores allowed! Best one gets picked! And does anyone know Finn's, or is it just Finn? Because if it's just Finn…

PICK WAYNE AND FINN'S USERNAME! For fun. If you don't, I will.

-Kat&Finn


	2. Chapter 2

Great suggestions for Finn's username and Wayne's! (MoonXRain).

The idea of the chatroom came from the Demigod Chatroom by MoonXRain so go read it if you like! (Demigods being Percy Jackson themed stuff).

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! What are you all going as? I'm a night fairy! Finn's a vampire!

Finn: Finntastic

Wayne:

Rest of the usernames are the same.

**Finntastic has logged on**

**Finntastic: Anyone here? **

**Finntastic: Hello?**

** has logged on**

**Finntastic: Who are you?**

**: Everyone, but no one.**

**Finntastic: Thanks, Aristotle.**

**: You know me.**

**Finntastic: I do? Is it *****?**

**: …**

**Finntastic: Does it bleep out your name or something?**

**: Yes.**

**Finntastic: Great. Thanks for the heads up, W A Y N E.**

**: Clever boy. Bonus points.**

**Finntastic: So what are you doing on here?**

**Mybest has logged on**

**: Goodbye.**

** has logged off**

**Mybest: Who be that?**

**Finntastic: Bad grammar.**

**Mybest: Dude. No need to be a grammar nazi. Like Philbs.**

**Philitup has logged on**

**Finntastic: I don't think he's too much of a grammar nazi.**

**Finntastic: Crap. How do I erase that?**

**Philitup: ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME?**

**Mybest: Why did you do that Finn?**

**Finntastic: I didn't mean to! It sent and then I saw that he logged on!**

**Philitup: SO WE ARE TALKING ABOUT ME! NEMO ME IMPUNE LACESSIT!**

**Willatree has logged on**

**Willatree: Hey guys! What's up?**

**Mybest: WTF?**

**Willatree: It was just a friendly question…**

**Finntastic: Did you just curse us out in Latin?**

**Willatree: Pretty sure I was speaking English.**

**Mybest: What does that mean? In Latin?**

**Willatree: I don't know, I don't speak Latin!**

**Finntastic: Not you Willa! Philby!**

**Willatree: What did he say?**

**Philitup: Nemo me impune lacessit.**

**Willatree: I don't know.**

**Princess_Jess has logged on**

**Mybest: And because Jez logged on…**

**Soccer_Star16 has logged on**

**Philitup has logged off**

**Finntastic: Great, you irked him.**

**Princess_Jess: Irk?**

**Willatree: It's a word. To irritate. Or annoy.**

**Mybest: If I didn't know you better, I would've called you a nerd.**

**Soccer_Star16: Maybeck!**

**Willatree: Thanks, Maybeck.**

**Willatree has logged off**

**Finntastic: Good job.**

**Princess_Jess: What a loser.**

**Soccer_Star16: JERK.**

**Angelface13 has logged on**

**Mybest: I was kidding! She overreacted!**

**Angelface13: What happened now?**

**Mybest: NOTHING.**

**Princess_Jess: He called Willa a nerd.**

**Mybest: SHE OVERREACTED.**

**Angelface13: What logical process made you think it was okay to do that?**

**Soccer_Star16: You don't deserve to be part of this chatroom.**

**Princess:_Jess: LEAVE.**

**Angelface13: Eject him from the room at once!**

**Mybest: OVERREACTING! Finn?**

**Finntastic: I'm not here. I've logged off.**

**Mybest: There'd be a sign.**

**Finntastic: I'm not here. **

**Mybest has logged off**

**Angelface13: All the boys are gone!**

**Princess_Jess: YES!**

**Soccer_Star16: Uh, guys.**

**Angelface13: Okay! I'm certain that Finn's into you, Amanda because honestly, he won't shut UP about you sometimes!**

**Finntastic: Still here…**

**Princess_Jess: How do you delete the message?**

**Angelface13: ******

**Soccer_Star16: I don't think you can.**

**Angelface13 has logged off**

**Princess_Jess has logged off**

**Soccer_Star16: Just you and me, Finn.**

**Dilltoast has logged on**

**Finntastic has logged off**

**Soccer_Star16: Uh.**

**Dilltoast: Hai.**

**Soccer_Star16: Who are you?**

**Dilltoast: Im Dill one of Finn freind.**

**Soccer_Star16: Why do you have such bad grammar?**

**Dilltoast: Its grammer.**

**Dilltoast: and all cool kid talk like dis.**

**Soccer_Star16: Pretty sure it's grammar.**

**Dilltoast: o and who r u? Ma inglish teach?**

**Soccer_Star16: Smh…**

**Dilltoast: Wat dat meen?**

**Soccer_Star16 has logged out**

** has logged in**

**: As I was saying, you need to save Disney again.**

**Dilltoast: Hai dere! Who dis? I save didney?**

**: Wrong chat. Uh, sorry. What is didney?**

**Dilltoast: I ment Disney but o well lol**

** has logged out**

**Dilltoast: Fine den. **

**Dilltoast has logged out**

It's not cool to type like that Dill, no. SMH is 'shake my head'. I speak fluent text. Willa, Philby and Maybeck are being bullied. Haha! Well I'm about to go over to my friend's house for Halloween. GET SOME CHOCOLATE DRUNK! LOLZ. … I'll never use 'lolz' in a sentence like that again. When I'm talking. Dill reeks of intelligence when he talks like 'dat'.

-KattheNightFairy&FinntheVampire


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! I'm back! I'm bored, even though I'm supposed to do my homework…. I might even do a Song Fic today….

Shh… don't tell Finn

_Usernames are the same. EXCEPT FANFICTION CHANGED WAYNE'S USERNAME TO A BLANK. It was Thatguy, with a period in between the words, but I guess it didn't like that. So, Wayne's username is That_Guy, with an underscore._

**Angelface13 has logged on**

**Angelface13: Is anyone here?**

**Angelface13: Hello?**

**That_Guy has logged on**

**That_Guy: Hello Charlene.**

**Angelface13: WHO ARE YOU?**

**That_Guy: You should know who I am, Charlene.**

**Angelface13: Uh, my dad?**

**That_Guy: More like a grandfather.**

**Angelface13: GRANDPA? YOU'RE ALIVE?**

**That_Guy: I was smart to talk to Finn.**

**That_Guy: Stupid teenagers…**

**That_Guy has logged off**

**Willatree has logged on**

**Angelface13: That was weird**

**Willatree: What happened?**

**Angelface13: Some guy came in to the chat and said 'hi Charlene' and I freaked out. I asked him who he was, and I asked him if he was my dad.**

**Willatree: Was it?**

**Philitup has logged on**

**Angelface13: He said he was my grandpa, who died three years ago….**

**Willatree: He did?**

**Philitup: Who?**

**Angelface13: Some guy that came into the chat. He said he was smart to talk to Finn and left.**

**Willatree: He knows us?**

**Philiup: Hmm…**

**Finntastic has logged on**

**Willatree: What was his username?**

**Angelface13: That_Guy**

**Finntastic: What?**

**Willatree: Charlene talked to That_Guy and he said he knew you.**

**Finntastic: He did?**

**Philitup: Yeah.**

**Finntastic: What'd he say?**

**Angelface13: I asked who he was and if he was my dad, and he said, and I quote, 'More like a grandfather'. My grandpa died three years ago.**

**Willatree: He also said he was smart to have talked to Finn and left.**

**Finntastic: Really guys? It's *******

**Philitup: Uh, who?**

**Finntastic: I can't spell his name on here.**

**Angelface13: Chernabog?**

**Philitup: That doesn't have five letters.**

**Willatree: Spell it.**

**Finntastic: I KNOW. W A Y N E.**

**Philitup: *****? I mean, W A Y N E?**

**Angelface13: Ohhhhh**

**Willatree: Oh.**

**MalificentRules has logged on**

**MalificentRules: STUPID CHILDREN WILL NEVER KILL ME. HAHAHAHA! YOU THINK ***** WILL STOP ME?**

**Philitup: You have to spell it.**

**MalificentRules: Oh. W A Y N E?**

**Willatree: Yeah.**

**MalificentRules: Leave, so I can talk to Finn!**

**Angelface13: No.**

**Philitup: REJECTED.**

**Willatree: No way.**

**Mybest has logged on**

**MalificentRules: Gah! NO MORE CHILDREN!**

**Mybest: Malificent?**

**Willatree: Yep.**

**Princess_Jess has logged on**

**MalificentRules: NO! NO MORE CHILDREN INVADING THE CHAT! NOOOO!**

**Princess_Jess: What?**

**Mybest: Malificent's here.**

**Princess_Jess: Can we kill her through the screen?**

**Philitup: Defies laws of physics.**

**Princess_Jess: Sarcasm, dear.**

**Soccer_Star16 has logged on**

**Queen_Jeannie has logged on**

**Queen_Jeannie has logged off**

**Chernobyl has logged on**

**Angelface13: Chernobyl?**

**Chernobyl: Are you bullying my love?**

**MalificentRules: YES.**

**Finntastic: No.**

**Willatree: Nope.**

**Mybest: No…**

**Soccer_Star16: What?**

**Angelface13: Of course not.**

**Philitup: Huh?**

**Princess_Jess: Chernabog.**

**Chernobyl: Clever.**

**Angelface13: We knew that.**

**Soccer_Star16: Hey I just got here.**

**Finntastic: I'm leaving before they spew fireballs through the screen.**

**Finntastic has logged off**

**Philitup: That defies the laws of physics!**

**Princess_Jess has logged off**

**Soccer_Star16 has logged off**

**Willatree has logged off**

**Philitup: STOP LEAVING!**

**Angelface13 has logged off**

**Philitup has logged off**

**Dilltoast has logged on**

**Dilltoast: Hai Charnble.**

**Chernobyl: Chernobyl.**

**Dilltoast: I sad dat.**

**MalificentRules: Why are you sad?**

**Dilltoast: Im no sad.**

**Chernobyl: You just said 'I sad' a minute ago.**

**Dilltoast: Said. Trigar fing LOLz**

**Chernobyl: What is LOLZ?**

**MalificentRules: I think he cast a spell on us!**

**Chernobyl: KILL HIM!**

**Dilltoast: U crasy! LOLZ. How old r u?**

**MalificentRules: Never ask a girl her age.**

**Chernobyl has logged off**

**MalificentRules: NOO.**

**Dilltoast: R u a gurl?**

**MalificentRules: Yes…?**

**Dilltoast: Wnt my #? Im hawt.**

**MalificentRules: What?**

**Angelface13 has logged on**

**Angelface13: He wants your phone number because he's cute.**

**Angelface13 has logged off**

**MalificentRules has logged off**

**Dilltoast: Nxt time.**

**Dilltoast has logged off**

I don't believe Dill is cute. Maybe he deserves a fic of his own. NO. One of you should write it. I'd read it! Finn would too, except he's sleeping now. BYE BYE. Song Fics to write….


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, I know it took a while. Sorry. And Finn is watching me type right now. Creeper.

_All usernames are the same._

**That_Guy has logged on**

**Finntastic has logged on**

**Chernobyl has logged on**

**Finntastic: Not you again.**

**Chernobyl: I'm sorry.**

**Chernobyl: I get bored easily.**

**Finntastic: Run out of evil plans?**

**Chernobyl: No, all of them just take time.**

**Finntastic: How long?**

**Chernobyl: 6 or 7.**

**Finntastic: …**

**Finntastic: 6 or 7 what? Weeks? Hours? Years?**

**Chernobyl: Maybe 8.**

**Finntastic: 8 WHAT?**

**Chernobyl has logged off**

**Finntastic: NOO!**

**Angelface13 has logged on**

**Angelface13: Hi Finn.**

**Finntastic: Chernabog is confusing.**

**KatofFlorida has logged on**

**KatofFlorida: Hey Finn, you need to do the dishes because I'm too lazy. Or I'll tase you again.**

**Finntastic: Who are you?**

**Angelface13: ?**

**KatofFlorida: Soon enough, dear. SOON ENOUGH.**

**TaffyCandy has logged on**

**GeorgetheRedcoat has logged on**

**Finntastic: Who are all of these people?**

**Philitup has logged on**

**Philitup: Why are there so many people?**

**TaffyCandy: Are you Philby?**

**Philitup: Yeah…?**

**TaffyCandy: Miss. Kat, this is the boy who hacked my computer.**

**Philitup: What?**

**KatofFlorida: Yep. He has several detentions.**

**Philitup: WHAT?**

**GeorgetheRedcoat: Shoot them all. **

**GeorgetheRedcoat has logged off**

**AlfredthePotato has logged on**

**SilviaVamp7 has logged on**

**SilviaVamp7: You wanted to talk to me?**

**KatofFlorida: Yeah.**

**TaffyCandy: Shall I punish him?**

**SilviaVamp7: Punish who?**

**Philitup: ME. WHO ARE YOU?**

**SilviaVamp7: I'm a vampire.**

**Finntastic: Yeah right.**

**Angelface13: Like a Twilight Vampire?**

**SilviaVamp7: Those wimps? No way. Wouldn't be caught dead with them. Heh, dead. And I'm a vampire.**

**KatofFlorida: Ever so funny.**

**AlfredthePotato: What?**

**Princess_Jess has logged on**

**Princess_Jess: Finn has increased in popularity. 7 people on chat.**

**Finntastic: Shut up.**

**KatofFlorida: Hi Jess.**

**Princess_Jess: Who are you?**

**SilviaVamp7: Your headmaster.**

**Princess_Jess: What? Que?**

**AlfredthePotato: What's a 'q'?**

**SilviaVamp7: Stupid.**

**KatofFlorida: Shut up, Silvia and go back to work.**

**SilviaVamp7 has logged off**

**TaffyCandy: She is gone!**

**ElfLegolas has logged on**

**Philitup: SO MANY PEOPLE. And we don't know exactly who anyone is.**

**Finntastic: Maybe Malificent minions?**

**Angelface13: Hey Legolas, are you pretending to be Legolas?**

**ElfLegolas: Hi Taffy. Charlene, I am not. That is her name?**

**KatofFlorida: Yep.**

**TaffyCandy: How is life treating you?**

**Angelface13: You just like Lord of the Rings.**

**ElfLegolas: That man did a good job casting me. Almost identical. **

**Finntastic: You make it sound like Legolas is real.**

**ElfLegolas: You make it sound like I am not.**

**Kat'sHusband has logged on**

**Kat'sHusband: DID YOU CHANGE MY USERNAME KAT?**

**KatofFlorida: Maybe.**

**Kat'sHusband has logged off**

**Finntastic: Who was that?**

**KatofFlorida: My husband Gale.**

**Angelface13: Gale is a guy's name?**

**KatofFlorida: SHUT UP BEFORE I FLUNK YOU OUT OF CHEMISTRY.**

**Angelface13: What?**

**Finntastic: Who is in here?**

**AlfredthePotato: I am. I'm Alfred.**

**KatofFlorida: I'm Kat.**

**TaffyCandy: Taffy the Elf.**

**Angelface13: Charlene.**

**Princess_Jess: I almost forgot I was here. Jess.**

**ElfLegolas: Legolas.**

**Finntastic: Finn.**

**Philitup: Philby**

**HGGale has logged on**

**HGGale: I'm back.**

**KatofFlorida: Say your name, dear.**

**HGGale: Gale.**

**TaffyCandy: I thought that you said that he wasn't your husband.**

**KatofFlorida: I lied. I'm calling a meeting. ALL OF YOU BETTER SHOW UP.**

**KatofFlorida has logged off**

**TaffyCandy has logged off**

**ElfLegolas has logged off**

**HGGale has logged off**

**AlfredthePotato has logged off**

**Princess_Jess has logged off**

**Angelface13 has logged off**

**Philitup has logged off**

**Finntastic: Nobody's here…**

**Finntastic: Dum dum da dum…**

**Finntastic has logged off**

**That_Guy has logged off**

Wayne is a creeper. I stated their names, most are my OCs that you wouldn't know, but I stated their name. GeorgetheRedcoat was George the Redcoat and SilviaVamp7 was Silvia. Special guest star: My husband: HGGale. Actually, I'm married to Theseus now. But let's not get into that mess.


	5. Chapter 5

YAY1 It's been a while… and it's really late. So… FOR NARNIA!

**Same usernames…**

**Finntastic has logged on**

**Finntastic: Is anyone here?**

**Finntastic: HELLO?**

**Finntastic: I'M BEING KIDNAPPED HELP!**

**Finntastic: …**

**Finntastic: FINE THEN.**

**Finntastic has logged off**

**Mybest has logged on**

**Mybest: Anyone on? Finn?**

**Dilltoast has logged on**

**Dilltoast: Hai**

**Mybest: What does 'hai' mean?**

**Dilltoast: Hai it means hi LOLZ whats with commas in sir**

**Mybest: Are you speaking English?**

**Dilltoast: I meant air**

**Mybest: Commas in the air…?**

**Philitup has logged on**

**Mybest: What's a comma in the air?**

**Philitup: … an apostrophe?**

**Dilltoast: catastrphy is what is**

**Philitup: What?**

**Dilltoast: I mint catastrophy.**

**Philitup: Mint?**

**Mybest: MINTY DINOSAURS!**

**Philitup: I'm so confused.**

**Dilltoast: txt lan. Bro**

**Philitup: What's 'Lan'?**

**Mybest: Maybe it's a form of 'Ian', with a lowercase 'l'.**

**Dilltoat: Langage**

**Philitup: LANGUAGE!**

**Mybest: I didn't curse!**

**Philitup: Just pointing out how Dilltoast has the IQ of a pencil sharpener.**

**Mybest: Sacapunta in Spanish. **

**Dilltoast: What sack punt?**

**Philitup: I can feel my brain cells dying as I stay in this chatroom. **

**Dilltoast: That meen.**

**Mybest: ENGLISH! NOT TEXT!**

**Dilltoast: No txt?**

**Philitup: NO.**

**Mybest: No thank you. **

**Dilltoast: Speak normly?**

**Philitup: YES. And autocorrect is your friend.**

**Dilltoast: Im very smart.**

**Mybest: You forgot 'the comma in the air'.**

**Philitup: HAHA.**

**Dilltoast: U NO WAT, IDC, U LAME, BAI!**

**Dilltoast has logged off**

**Mybest: What a strange person. Glad we don't know him at all.**

**Philitup: That would be terrifying. We would all be as smart as a pencil.**

**Willatree has logged on**

**Willatree: Have you guys seen Finn?**

**Mybest: Just talked to a guy that's as sharp as a basketball.**

**Willatree: You had to make it about sports.**

**Mybest: It was a spur of the moment analogy. **

**Philitup: Finn hasn't been here. **

**Angelface13 has logged on**

**Angelface13: I had my history exam today! 1324 CE was Mansa Musa's pilgrimage to Mecca. **

**Mybest: Now you're not speaking English.**

**Philitup: Well, you're right. **

**Angelface13: 527 is when Justinian became emperor of the Byzantine Empire.**

**Willatree: I don't even know who that is. **

**Mybest: Well, it seems like the nerds are having a get together. PEACE.**

**Mybest has logged off**

**Philitup: He's just jealous because he isn't smart. **

**Willatree: As always. I have to go, see you when we crossover. Epcot, this time?**

**Angelface13: I thought it was Universal. **

**Philitup: I changed it to Epcot.**

**Angelface13: Thanks for telling me.**

**Philitup: Sorry. **

**Willatree: BYE!**

**Willatree logged off**

**Angelface13 has logged off**

**Philitup has logged off**

**Finntastic has logged on**

**Finntastic: ANYONE?**

**That_Guy has logged on**

**Finntastic: Hi W A Y N E**

**That_Guy: Clever boy. How did you know it was me?**

**Finntastic: You've talked to me before. **

**That_Guy: That's right! I must be getting old. **

**Finntastic: No comment. **

**I'mKidnappedPleaseHelp/Finn2 has logged on**

**I'mKidnappedPleaseHelp/Finn2: HELP ME! BEAR-HOUNDS!**

**I'mKidnappedPleaseHelp/Finn2 has logged off**

**Finntastic: Uh. Is someone cloning me?**

**That_Guy: That wouldn't be good.**

**KatofFlorida has logged on**

**KatofFlorida: AWKWARD TURTLE!**

**KatofFlorida has logged off**

**That_Guy has logged off**

**Finntastic: NOO! *****!**

**Finntastic has logged off**

I'mKidnappedPleaseHelp/Finn2 is the Finn I kidnapped. The one that's Finntastic is the other one. There's many of them out there. DO YOU WANT TO JOIN THE CONVERSATION? Submit your username and what you would like to do when you bother the DHIs! You'll be in there!

**Read and Review? AWKWARD TURTLE!**


	6. Chapter 6

The daily Wednesday story! YES. YES IT IS. I'm trying to update the stories that I neglected since November at least, so bare with me before we get to KKPJMR. SO, if you clicked on this, you must have seen the title: DHI Chatroom. Last time, I asked if anyone wanted to come in and bother them, so there's that. ON WITH IT.

**Philby: Philitup**

**Maybeck: Mybest**

**Charlene: Angelface 13**

**Finn: Finntastic**

**Willa: willatree**

**Amanda: Soccer_Star16**

**Jez: Princess_Jess**

**Dill: Dilltoast**

**Wayne: That_guy**

**Kestrel: Warriormaid**

**Princesa_J: Princesa J**

**BrownHairHazelEyes: Arianna/ G-L-I-M-M-E-R-ESSENCE**

**Lol: Lol**

**I_LUV_BIG_TIME_RUSH_ESPECIALLY_LOGAN: Mandy G**

**TEAM_BOY_WITH_THE_BREAD: Mandy G**

**KatofFlorida: Me…**

**Dilltoast has logged on**

**Dilltoast: Hai.**

**Dilltoast: Any1 on?**

**Dilltoast: Dis iz borin**

**Dilltoast has logged off**

**Philitup has logged on**

**Philitup: He's gone. Come out, guys.**

**Finntastic has logged on**

**Soccer_Star16 has logged on**

**Princess_Jess has logged on**

**Mybest has logged on**

**Angelface13 has logged on**

**Willatree has logged on**

**That_Guy has logged on**

**Willatree: Why are we here *****?**

**That_Guy: Malificent is upping the ante, so to speak.**

**Finntastic: Do you mean she's recruiting?**

**That_Guy: Yes and no.**

**Mybest: Is she attacking Mickey?**

**That_Guy: Yes and no.**

**Angelface13: So what is it?**

**That_Guy: Well, she actually is up to something much worse.**

**Finntastic: What is it?**

**Kestrel has logged on**

**Philitup: SHH!**

**Kestrel: HELLO I'M FROM MORDOR.**

**Finntastic: What? **

**Mybest: I think that's a Star Wars thing.**

**Philitup: It's LOTR**

**Kestrel: Aslan sent me.**

**Finntastic: Is that also LOTR?**

**Mybest: What's LOTR?**

**Kestrel: I WILL HURT YOU MAYBECK.**

**Philitup: Lord of the Rings.**

**Mybest: How do you know my name?**

**Kestrel: Everyone knows your name.**

**I_LUV_BIG_TIME_RUSH_ESPECIALLY_LOGAN has logged on**

**I_LUV_BIG_TIME_RUSH_ESPECIALLY_LOGAN: MAYBECK. EAT YOUR VEGGIES.**

**Mybest: You know my name too.**

**I_LUV_BIG_TIME_RUSH_ESPECIALLY_LOGAN: Everyone knows your name. I have you hostage. You also have Star Wars boxers. You leave them on the floor a lot.**

**Soccer_Star16: LOL REALLY MAYBECK?**

**Princess_Jess: Seriously?**

**Mybest: No I don't!**

**I_LUV_BIG_TIME_RUSH_ESPECIALLY_LOGAN: I can send a picture.**

**Philitup: Please do. I want to see this.**

**Kestrel: Aslan will have to monitor it first. Make sure it's not going against Gandalf and all.**

**Philitup: I don't think Aslan is part of Lord of the Rings.**

**Lol has logged on**

**Lol: Did someone say my name?**

**Willatree: What is going on here? Philby, I thought this was secure.**

**Lol: WHERE'S PHILBY?**

**Philitup: I did think so too Willa. **

**Philitup: And I'm not here.**

**I_LUV_BIG_TIME_RUSH_ESPECIALLY_LOGAN: You're not very good at this, Philby.**

**Philitup: Yeah, I know. **

**TEAM_BOY_WITH_THE_BREAD has logged on**

**Mybest: OMG what is this?**

**Lol: Idk, I think you're being invaded.**

**Kestrel: BALROGS? WHERE?**

**TEAM_BOY_WITH_THE_BREAD: Where's my rival? I know she's here somewhere!**

**Angelface13: Do I know you?**

**Willatree: Who are these people?**

**Finntastic: Help *****!**

**That_Guy has logged off**

**Lol: Who was that?**

**I_LUV_BIG_TIME_RUSH_ESPECIALLY_LOGAN: It must be W A Y N E.**

**Finntastic: ….**

**Willatree: How do they know this?**

**Soccer_Star16: Malificent minions?**

**Princess_Jess: I still can't get over the Star Wars boxers, Maybeck.**

**Mybest: WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?**

**Lol: MAYBECK HAS WHAT?**

**I_LUV_BIG_TIME_RUSH_ESPECIALLY_LOGAN: He wears them a lot.**

**Mybest: Pardon me. **

**Mybest has logged off**

**Kestrel: NO MY LOVE, COME BACK! FOR NARNIAAA!**

**Kestrel has logged off**

**Willatree: Can I leave?**

**Philitup: No, they'll leave soon.**

**Lol: You're waiting for us to leave?**

**TEAM_BOY_WITH_THE_BREAD: Good luck with that. I'm waiting for someone.**

**Finntastic: Maybe in another chatroom?**

**TEAM_BOY_WITH_THE_BREAD: No, she said here. She'll be here, unless she chickened out. **

**Angelface13: I'm leaving. This is ridiculous. **

**Angelface13 has logged off**

**BrownHairHazelEyes has logged on**

**Philitup: Great.**

**BrownHairHazelEyes: What?**

**Finntastic: Do I know you?**

**BrownHairHazelEyes: Finn?**

**Finntastic: Yeah.**

**BrownHairHazelEyes: Yep.**

**Finntastic: From where?**

**BrownHairHazelEyes: Oh, wait. You're a muggle aren't you?**

**Willatree: What did she call you?**

**Mybest has logged on**

**Philitup: Hold on, I'll go fix this problem. **

**Philitup has logged off**

**Willatree: He probably was our only source to figure out what a muggle is.**

**BrownHairHazelEyes: Of course you're muggles. **

**Mybest: Sounds like an insult.**

**BrownHairHazelEyes: It is.**

**TEAM_BOY_WITH_THE_BREAD: WHERE IS KAT?**

**Finntastic: Didn't we meet a girl named Kat last time?**

**Princess_Jess: I think so.**

**I_LUV_BIG_TIME_RUSH_ESPECIALLY_LOGAN has logged off**

**KatofFlorida has logged on**

**TEAM_BOY_WITH_THE_BREAD: THERE YOU ARE. **

**KatofFlorida: Did you think I forgot?**

**Finntastic: Do we have to do this here?**

**KatofFlorida: Shut up, or I'll make you do the laundry.**

**Finntastic: What?**

**KatofFlorida: Instead of my husband Gale, I brought my husband Finnick. Finnick's my favorite, except he has a girlfriend. And… yeah. THAT THING. So Gale moved up. I'm still a Galester.**

**TEAM_BOY_WITH_THE_BREAD: Right. Weren't brave enough to bring Gale?**

**KatofFlorida; He'll be here soon. Hi Lol.**

**Lol: Hi Kat.**

**BrownHairHazelEyes: Hi Kat!**

**KatofFlorida: Hi Arianna!**

**Philitup has logged on**

**Philitup: I FIXED IT.**

**Lol has logged off**

**TEAM_BOY_WITH_THE_BREAD has logged off**

**KatofFlorida: Stop it. **

**Mybest: Why didn't KatofFlorida leave?**

**KatofFlorida: Because I'm your all powerful leader. **

**Willatree: Please tell me she's kidding.**

**KatofFlorida: Wish I was. LOLJK, I like ruling over you.**

**Finntastic: Can you leave please?**

**KatofFlorida: As your ruler, I'm instructed to stick around. Make sure Wayne's not making this up.**

**Princess_Jess: Why did yours not bleep out *****?**

**KatofFlorida: Because I'm the all powerful ruler, duh. Sometimes I wonder why you're passing Common Sense class.**

**Soccer_Star16: Common Sense class? What school is that?**

**KatofFlorida: Character Academy.**

**Mybest: Strange name.**

**KatofFlorida: You all already go to it. I'll ask Mandy G for the picture of the Star Wars boxers. BYE BYE.**

**Philitup: What happened to sticking around?**

**KatofFlorida: I see the future. Wayne tells you that Malificent is building an army to attack Disneyland in California. BYE!**

**KatofFlorida has logged off**

**Finntastic: That was weird.**

**Philitup: I wonder if ***** is coming back.**

**That_Guy has logged on**

**Mybest: Answer provided.**

**That_Guy: What I was saying earlier is that Malificent is building an army of villains and Disney rejects. But she's not going to the MK.**

**Finntastic: Let me guess, she's going to Disneyland.**

**That_Guy: Did I tell you this already?**

**Willatree: No.**

**Princess_Jess: A mysterious person said you would say that.**

**That_Guy: And who is that?**

**KatofFlorida: Me.**

**Finntastic: I didn't even see you come in.**

**Philitup: She hacked in. In less than a second. Mediocre.**

**KatofFlorida: With my thumb. I'm dead, so.**

**Finntastic: What?**

**KatofFlorida: I think this story is over.**

**That_Guy: Story?**

**KatofFlorida: Yeah, I post these on the internet as stories. And it's over. Screen time later.**

**Willatree: What?**

**KatofFlorida: Don't worry, I'll post the Star Wars boxer pictures later, Maybeck.**

**That_Guy: You have Star Wars boxers, Maybeck?**

**Mybest: ….**

**KatofFlorida: SAY BYE!**

**Willatree: Uh.**

**KatofFlorida: Good enough.**

Read and Review?


End file.
